Forbidden Love
by fatimacullen
Summary: Naruto spies on his true love.The story of an impossible union between two hearts. Mature becz im paranoid and im making it steamy. hehe.
1. Complications

It was a winter day in the small town of Malvern. Naruto was sitting precariously on the branch of a hemlock tree that

shadowed the window of a tiny house, an example of timeless beauty. It might seem strange as to why he was sitting on tree,

in the middle of winter, in front of a house that wasnt even his own. But to Naruto it made sense. He fell in love

with a human girl, was a strange union that took place. He was walking on the desolate street one day while he

saw the girl standing outside, looking strangely calm and serene for a teenager. She was looking up at the sky, it was slighty

drizzling outside so you could clearly see the drops of rain cascading down her face. It was strange to see a girl of her age do this

because girls her age wore makeup, and rain isnt the best thing to expose your made up face to. She suddenly laughed a

quiet, seductive laugh that sounded like wind chimes on a summer day. Then as suddenly as she appeared, she left.

That was the first day Naruto thought about any human for longer than 3 minutes. He coudnt stop thinking about her.

This is how he got here, outside her house, hanging on a tree, a peeping tom. He noticed how responsible she was, it was

as if she was the one who ran the house. Her older sister was the black sheep of the family, her face showed that

she had the habit of biting off more than she could bite. thus her pain and angst all the time, deeming her the

black sheep of the family. Rabiah was a different case, she would talk to her friends on the phone, chat on MSN, get

her homework done, and she still had time for her favorite pastime, baking. When she baked anything, the whole house would

smell really nice.

It was around 11 pm she finally got ready to go to bed. She said her goodbyes to her mum and dad and signed off her MSN.

She took a shower and came back into her room. That was when i stepped down off the tree to give her some privacy

to change, another thing that proves i am not a peeping tom. After 5 minutes i heard her settling into bed. i climbed back up again and

saw her serene face in the moonlight. Her brown curls, still damp, were flowing around her beautiful face. I noticed she

she was a sleep talker. It happened very rarely and none of what she said made sense. Tonight, i thought it might be safe

to sneak into her room to watch her more closely. I have a habit of being impulsive. If she ever woke up and saw me here

what would i say? "oh hello rabiah, im hoplessly in love with you?". Not the best ice breaker if you ask me.

i eased myself into her room thru her window. i was watching her for about 20 minutes when she stirred and whispered something.

ah! my luck that tonite she would sleeptalk her silly talks and i would hear them all. "Naru", she breathed. I froze.

she said my name. i backed up into the shadows, afraid she might be awake. "Naruto, i Love you. please come back to me."

she said again. She loved me? if my dead heart could beat again, it did. it beat so hard i was in constant fear of passing out.

she said she wanted me to come back, she said she loved me. i did love her too, but i was afraid i might hurt her.

i have never been in love, i was new to this whole thing. Maybe i shouldnt go to school tommorow, i did not want her to

grow attached to me. i was in her English Class, which explained how she knew me. But whatever i would do, i would love

this heavenly creature more than my own life, i would protect her, i would do anything she wanted me to do.

"Naru.." she breathed, turning over. i decided this was enough risk for one night, i would go back home, and plot.

i would think of all the possible ways i could revert back to my own being, the way i could distance myslef from this creature

to protect her. I snuck out as quitely as i came in, and then i waklked back to my house, a mile away, contemplating

all the things that would happen if she fell in love with a monster like me, what would happen if i ever got close to her,

what would happen if this whole night was my imagination. i didnt know about her, but i know i fell in love

with this greek goddess that fateful rainy day. i was only 5 paces away from her house when i heard the most ear piercing

scream ever coming from her house. NO! NOT HER! 


	2. Revelations

Ok before i start i would like to thank my only readers at this point, Lloyd Neruameshi and HI X YOU X ARE X READING X THIS. you guys are awesome and since u ppl actually read that impulsive crap u call a fanfic, i shall write another chapter --in the same day for you. Hugs and Kisses!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her scream filled the previously calm night. That one sound is all it took for me to go running back to her house. It took all the newly revived humanity in me not to

break down the door and see what happened to my angel. That one sound was all it took for my heart to go breaking into a thousand tiny pieces, for that adrenaline rush to kick in, for me to think of every possible

calamity befell her. _No! Not her!_ This was the mantra I was chanting in my head the whole time I was running to her house. I wasn't far away but it seemed like eons before I got to her house. I quickly jumped up the

tree and went closer to her window. Someone came in and turned her light on. "What the hell Rabiah!", her sister, Anastasia,yelled. "What happened?! ", her mother asked, clearly in an incredulous voice.

" Ewwww... mom i felt something on my leg and when I got up I saw that spider", Rabiah pointed. I chuckled quitely when I heard her saying that and I had an even harder time controlling my laughter when I saw the

fate of said spider. It was smushed against one of her throw pillows. _If that's what happened to an intruder as small and harmless as that, I don't even want to think about what would happen to me if i was ever _

_discovered._ "Are you SERIOUS? A damn spider and you woke up the whole house?", Anastasia screamed. "Anna, mind your language, dear and I think you're waking up the whole neighbourhood", her father said

stepping into the room.. _Her father. Rabiah was the spitting image of him, the only difference being she had choclate brown eyes and was more beautiful._

"It's alrite darling. It was only a spider. Go back to sleep now, okay?", her mother's soothing voice said. "I'm really sorry I woke everyone up", Rabiah replied timidly. _Always the one to consider others before herself_ I

thought. "Go to sleep now, darling.", her father said as he closed her door. Her light was still on. She got up and walked to her window. _Shit!_ I cursed, as I moved back into the shadows of the hemlock tree. She stood

by her window for a good 2 minutes just staring out. She reached out tenatively to touch the cold window and whispered "Naru." _Had she seen me on her tree, did she see me in her room? _I thought panicking. I

pressed myself closer to the trunk of the tree, moving more into the depths of the night. She turned around and went to her desk. She opened a drawer and picked out a fancy writing book from it. She dug around for a

pen, settling with a blue ballpoint and started writing something. Curious, I moved forward just a bit to see what she was writing, but I thought against it because I was a quick learner. I did not make mistakes after

mistakes. While I was contemplating what my angel was writing she got up and streched and went back to bed. _Hm. She left her diary on her bedside table._ I was curious what was so important that it had to be

written at 11.30 at night. I feel it was stupid to act like such a fickle teenager, but as I said, I was new to the whole "love" thing. Maybe it was okay to make mistakes, and I was willing to make numerous mistakes for

my angel.I waited until i heard her breathing even out, making sure she was asleep, I quickly got in and picked up her diary and jumped back onto the tree. As I made myself comfortable on the long branch that was

gracefully extended to her window, I flipped open her diary to the entry she wrote a few moments ago.

_20 February 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel very stupid writing at this hour but I wanted to spill my thoughts on something before I forgot the minute details in the morning. I went to sleep and had the most amazing dream ever. I was in a meadow, with _

_Naruto. He was holding me, rocking me back and forth. We talked about a lot of things. Most of which I won't write about here incase someone read it. _I chuckled at this part, how very right she was, my beautiful

angel. I read on, eager to absorb as much as I could about my angel's thoughts. _I woke up when I felt something on my leg. It was a stupid spider. I hate spiders. In fact, I hate anything with more than 4 legs that _

_crawls. I did manage to incapacitate it with my throw pillow. so there. Ha!. It was after everyone left my room that I felt this weird "presence" in my room. Well not in my room, but because it was a dark _

_night, even with the moon shining, it felt empty. But i felt this strange draw to the window, and i remembered Naru. I wish i could tell him how much I loved him. But I wouldnt be able to, I was Plain Jane after all, what _

_would that Greek God see in me? _How very wrong she was, I thought. _ I don't think he might like me anyways, not with that girl Vanessa throwing herself and her huge chest at him. I bet he might like her, I mean she is the school slut. But I don't think my Naru is like that. _I smiled at the thought of me being hers._ He seems different from the other guys at school. But then again, I've never talked to him, I wouldn't know much about him. But thats what draws me most to him, his mysterious aura. Sometimes, its hard to control myself when all I want to do is reach out and touch his pale cheek. And the fact that he sits next to me is even more troublesome. In a good way ofcourse. _I breathed a sigh of relief at this revelation. _Maybe I am some obsessive teenager after a cute guy, but neither am I a normal teenager nor is he a normal guy. I really wish cupid was real so we could fall in love already. Psh. Anyhows, I am gonna go back to sleep and dream about him again. R._

I felt so warm on the insides as I finished reading her entry, her love for me. But was I really that cold at school that approaching me was hard. But that girl, Vanessa I think, she never had any problem coming up to

me and thrusting her enlarged middle area at me. But then again, as my angel put it, she _IS _ the school slut. I shut the diary and placed it back. I tucked Rabiah in properly because her duvet was inching towards the

ground because she was rolling around a bit. Then I touched her cheek once more and jumped onto the tree, after securing the window behind me.

This time, I did walk back home. I thought about everything that had happened today, Rabiah being just another human girl to becoming the centre point, the gravity of my life. I thought about the change that

happened within myself. Emotions i did not even know existed were coursing thru my veins, I was so new to this phenomenon called love that it was impossible trying to decipher everything i was doing. Sometimes

things just happened on their own accord. I was thinking more with my heart, recently ressurected, than with my brain. Maybe this is what they call "love". Before her, my life was a moonless night, and then she shot

through it, a bright meteor, lighting everything in its path, opening me up to more aspects of life and emotion. Now, if that meteor ever dissappeared, I would be a blind man, lost on the path I had just discovered. I

firmly resolved that I would go to school tommorow, I would speak to her-keeping it light and casual, and I would protect her, even if it meant sacrificing my mostly meaningless life. The only explanation I could come

up for this sudden change in emotion was that I love her. I love my angel. I unlocked my door and stepped into the warmth of my home. I was ready to welcome another day, because another day is all I need with her.

With my angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dearest Readers. I am very sorry. Read the below for my explanation of why i didnt update sooner:**

_**me: **__freezing my arse off in the cold while blaming AT&T for their horrible internet service just cuz Chicago had an icestorm. Stupid AT&t I hate you guys. One whole week without internet. Do you know how much i dissappointed my dear readers? NO? WELL read below.._

**Naruto: **What is wrong with you Fatima? Why haven't you updated in such a long time?

**Rabiah: **Yeah. I mean WTH. I am in love with Naru and all you do is G rated un-lemony shit in the other chapters.

**Me: ** bUT but,... i dint have internt. i mean AT&T totally went awol on me. I couldnt have done anething

**Naruto: **You are such a pathetic loser Fatima. Seriously.

**Me:** But i had all the chapters typed up on my computer...

**Rabiah: **Whats your point. Thats like the Red Cross saying they did mail the food to Africa but the FedEx driver couldnt find Rwanda on his GPS. How pathetic can you get.

**ME: **but but. i swear i called the lady at AT&T and used some colorful profanitites when she told me that the internet service had to be fixed first at the bigs corps downtown not my small vacation home in the wilderness. I did, i swear to god.

**Naruto: **WHAT ABOUT YOUR READERS.?!?

**Me:** (_Turns to look at you ppl) _Oh. UM. well you see. I think my readers will understand seein as they are an understanding group and..(_Trails off when she sees Naruto and Rabiah glaring at her)_

**Rabiah: ** I dont care what you say you little pathetic excuse of a writer but I am in a very hormonal place right now and if i dont get a chapter about me and Naru NOW, i swear to god you and I will have a talk. Outside.

**Me: **(_looks out where it currently is blizzarding) _Out-outside?

**Rabiah: **_Outside_

**Me: (**_whimpers.)_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

**NARUTO POV**

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in through my window, a symbolic way to define a good day ahead. I got up from my bed and remembered all that had transpired last night, the change that had evolved within me- something I still

wasn't so sure about. I had a background fear, a dull throbbing in my heart, that what if something went wrong today, what if Rabiah found someone else. I scolded myself internally for thinking impratical things. She had said so last

night, she said she _loved me_. How she can love a creature like myself I don't comprehend, but if that's the way she found happiness, then I am more than glad to be the epitome of her joy. I would do anything, anything for my _angel._

I got ready quickly, ate breakfast and got into my car. It was my baby. Yes, I know it is very childish of me to think of an inanimate object as my offspring, yet it was. It was a Turbo 911 Porsche. It went to 100mph in 3.5 seconds. It was

a gift from the heavens. I got to school fairly quickly and quite early. The only people in the parking lot were myself and some of the teachers. Every single day would start off this way where I would contemplate my useless

existance in this parking lot, where I would stare at the rainy skies wondering what I had done to have this life of lonliness. I had given up or rather ran away from the past I had. My past is something that no one knows nor do I like to

dwell on it much.

I slowly got out of my trance and and looked around. Oh! There were people starting to pull into the lot and I wasn't the only there. I quickly scanned the lot for Rabiah's car but I don't think she was here yet. Her car is something one

cannot miss. It was a Red '89 Volkswagon Rabbit. If it were up to me, I would have promptly put it into an antiques show but Rabiah had a strange love for it that even the most avid VW lover doesn't seem to have. I was about to turn

away when I saw something red coming into the lot. _Finally!_ I thought. Then something happened that I never even comprehended would happen. I felt _nervous_. _WTH? _I thought. I was never nervous. And never before for a _girl_.

_Weird. _I thought to myself. I swiftly got out of my car and walked to the entrance doors. I walked a little slower than my regular pace and waited for Rabiah to catch up to me. Only that _she_ didnt know that I was waiting for her. _Strange, _

_the things love can do to a man, _I chuckled silently. Just as we reached the main doors I opened the door and held it for her. "Ladies, first.", I said to her. She suddenly looked up, her mysterious eyes wide with surprise and her facial

expressions changed from surprise to horror to adoration to surprise again and lastly a monotonous mask.

_**Rabiah POV**_

"Ladies, first", someone said in front of me. I looked up, surprised that this person even knew the_ definition _of chivalry. Apparently it had become extinct with the boys of my generation. All they did was grab the girls asses in the

hallways and hoot at them. Regardless, I looked up and I nearly died. Right there, in front of me, _talking_ to me, holding the damn _door_ for me was Naruto. _My Naru. _ I was going to go into a whole new series of daydreams but I forbade

my imaginative mind from wandering. Right now, I was going to savour the moment this Greek God actually _spoke _to me. I opened my mouth to say "thanks" but all I did was suck oxygen and move my mouth. I bet I looked like a fish

out of Just Fantastic.. _What the hell was wrong with me. ugh!. Way to go Rabiah, just ruined your first impression on such a nice guy. Great. Now he's gonna avoid me like a freaking leper. I mean what if he thinks I have coherency issues or that I'm some totally new species of freaks. Ugh! _

_**NARUTO POV**_

_Umm.. why is she suddenly so irresponsive? I hope I didn't scare her. Shit.."_Er...Rabiah... Are you alrite?", I asked her. She looked up again and fumbled for words. "Yeah great Im okay why do you ask. I mean I look alrite dont I. I hope

this shirt doesnt make me look fat does it. I am so sure..", she suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth and turned many shades of red. She turned around and ran towards her locker where her bewildered friends were waiting.

_Umm. wow. I seriously messed it up. I embarrassed my girlfriend. WAIT. Girlfriend. What the hell. _I mentally cussed at myself for thinking of things that might never even happen. Ugh! I have got to stop daydreaming.

For now, I made my way to my locker and mentally prepared myself for English Class. Wait. That meant it was First Period. Oh great. Just great. I just embarassed Rabiah and now I have a class first thing in the morning with her. Oh

how I wish I could kill myself.

My locker was 10 lockers away from Rabiah's. Not that much of a distance if I ever wanted to eavesdrop on what her friends were talking to her about at the moment. So I used my ability and a gift that I had aqcuired--Oversensitive

hearing. I tuned out all the other babbles of the hallway to focus on those three. Serena, Blair, and Rabiah. They were best friends and like all best friends they told each other everything. Those three were the most unique trio I have

ever seen. Just like their names they had unique personalities yet they fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. Serena. Her name meant the serene one. She lived up to the name quite greatly because she was always the one to think with

her brain not really her heart. She was the peacekeeper of the group, and this wasnt because they tend to fight amongst themselves but because Blair was a hot tempered girl and protected her friends. Blair. Her name was interesting

too because it had a double meaning. It meant aspirational fighter and it also meant delicate flower. I was always intrigued by the way she held her head up high even when she was going through the most toughest times of her life.

She had the willpower to acheive anything but more than she had the power of seducing people into her will. I chuckled silently at the thought of how she used her green eyes to get anyone to do anything for her,even Rabiah. _Rabiah_.

My angel. Her name had the best meaning. It meant the angel of life, serenity, and power. All three of the friends names combined into one. The girls shared a strange bond that not many people can decipher. It was like they were born

to be together, Serena as their succesor, Blair as their protector, and Rabiah as their heart. They were incomplete without her, thus her being the _heart_ of the group.

I listened in to their conversation while skimming through my Calculus book to remain incospicous. "OMG. What did Naruto say to you.?!" Blair demanded. _Always the one to be frank, _I chuckled lightly. "Jesus B, Do ya mind, Let her

breathe. The Great Naruto has spoken to her." Serena said between laughs. Rabiah was still silent, her eyes glazed over, her face an impossible facade. "Maybe she's having hysterics, you should slap her Serena.", Blair said. "I AM

NOT HAVING HYSTERICS. Jeez Blair. What the hell. Let me try to process everything.", Rabiah finally blurted out. "It speaks.", said Serena. "Um... guys I'm kinda waiting for my alarm clock to ring and then waking up as this whole

morning being a dream.", Rabiah said. "Well, I don't see no alarm clocks here cuz all I see is Vanessa the Great Boobed monster. ", Blair replied. "Are u feeling alrite Rabiah cuz you look a little pale",Serena said. My eyes immediately

flashed up to Rabiah's face to see if she was alrite,just in time to see her blushing the most seductive shade of crimson. "Guys, I am really confused. And yeah I am feeling alrite but I'm kind of dazed. Hehe", She replied. "Well who

woudln't be. I mean your boyfriend talked to you for the first time!", Blair said. "Gosh he's not my _boyfriend_..", Rabiah replied. "Yeah but you wish he was", Serena shot back. "Ok, Im not denying _that_ one. ", Rabiah said laughing. My

heart stopped and started beating again when she said that she wished for _me_ to be her _boyfriend._ "Ohh are you gonna go propose to him now just cuz he talked to you?" Blair asked mischeviously. "Er no.." she replied. "What did he

say to you anyway. I swear to god you looked like you were gonna pass out", Serena asked. Rabiah blushed. I have a feeling that the color of her blush is going to be my favorite colour for a long ,long time. "Well he didn't say much.

Just held the door open and said ladies first.", she said shyly. "OMG, he said that?" Serena said. "You sure he isnt gay, cuz its gonna be a big dissappointment that you wasted all the time drooling over a guy who swings the other

way, you know.", Blair said. _Excuse me? She thought I was gay? _Oh how I would love to go up to that woman and show her how _un-gay _I was......but sadly I coudnt. _sigh. life's a bitch isnt it. _"OOOKAAYY. NO he IS NOT gay. And I

really don't care which way he swings cuz he's mine. " Rabiah said, apparently appalled with her friends. The way she said I was hers made me happy from within. "So what else happened?", asked Serena. "Nothing else than me

embarassing verbal diarehha",Rabiah said laughing. "Leave it up to you to scare the hot guys away R. Couldnt you have acted a bit more like a cute girl that a guy wants?", Blair asked. "Like who? Vanessa? Cuz

theoretically the guys want her plasticized boobs, not her", Serena said with a look of disgust on her face. "Well guys you know I can't act. I can only act like myself.", Rabiah said, thinking about something. And that was exactly the

way I liked her, just like herself.

..................................................................................................................

There you go my wonderful readers. sorry again i coulnt update sooner. I am gonna have another chapter up sooner.

PS the reason why I cant show too much romance between Naruto and Rabiah right away is because i believe in plot development. I really hate it in movies and books where there is no chemistry whatsoever between the two main characters and out of the blue .. WAM, theyre in love and already are married. So i shall develop the relationship between these two and hopefully in about 1-2 chapters we'll get some hardcore lovin'

Enjoy!


	4. Developments

Naruto POV

I eased into my seat right next to me to see that she was chatting away animatedly with her friend Blair.

Serena headed to History the moment the bell rang and I followed everyone into the class. I wondered

how I would approach her since I had never had to approach anyone like this for that matter. I was

staring intently at her luscious chocolate hair, trying to see her face which she kept hidden behind, when

the obnoxious teacher called on me. "Naruto?" she asked agitated at my apparent lack of interest at her

boring lecture about Macbeth. "A soliloquy "I answered smoothly. I heard her huff and turn to write

some more notes on the blackboard. While her back was turned away, I sneaked a glance at Rabiah

again and this time I found her staring intently at me. Caught her was more like it. I smiled at her and

she blushed and turned away, burying herself into the deep reverie of Macbeth.

It was after a lot of droning from the witch who claimed to be an English teacher, a lot of daydreaming,

and contemplation that the bell rang, signaling 2nd period. I gathered my books in record time and got

up, still not exiting the class at lightning speed like I usually would. I waited for Rabiah to get her books

and when she turned to leave I called out to her. "Hey Rabiah?". She spun around so fast I would have

thought she was a ninja too if I hadn't known better. Her cheeks, as always, were flushed while she

timidly replied "Yeah? ". "I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?" I asked her in a

normal voice. When she delayed in replying, I panicked and said "that is, if you want to."

"Uh, sure." Rabiah replied, a little dazed. "Great! I suppose I will see you after class then." I said happily

and I walked out the door.

Rabiah POV

_Oh my Lord and all that is Holy. Did he just ask me to have lunch with him?_ I thought. Maybe this was a

dream after all. I made my way to Business Studies class in complete confound while Blair was

bombarding me with questions as to why _he_ asked _me_ to _lunch. _ "Personally B, I'm pretty much

surprised he even knows I exist let alone the whole lunch deal," I replied. "Oh my god." Blair said with an

air of knowingness. _You have no idea._ As soon as we entered Business class, Blair strutted down the aisle

and took her seat in between Serena and I. The whole time, a boy at the back of the class, Edward was

eyeing her. _Hm. Strange._ I mused.

"OMG S! You won't believe what happened!!," Blair exclaimed. "Vanessa got run over by a

steamroller?" Serena guessed. "Nah, I bet it'd flatten everything but that." Blair said laughing. "But

that's beside the point. Little R here has been getting naughty behind our backs." "R! How could you?"

Serena exclaimed with mock horror. "MY LORD. I haven't been doing such things." I screamed. "And

how do you explain Naruto asking you out today?' Blair said with a glint in her eye. "He asked you out?

OMG!" Serena said. "Blair. Tell me everything". "Why don't we ask our dear friend here? Well Rabiah?

What _did_ happen?" Blair said.

"Nothing happened. He just asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him and I said yes. Jeez. It's not like

we made babies or anything." I said. "Like that's far off", Blair giggled. Now _that_ earned her a hard

smack on the back of her head from Serena and me. "OW!", she exclaimed. "Tis tis, B, the trust you have

in me is amusing," I said laughing. "Girls." a stern voice called. It was our teacher. Mr. Padmonton. We

just liked calling him Mr. Pad but he said how it was wounding his ego that he was being related to

feminine hygiene products. _ ego?_ "I am sure the world will continue if you three can delay

your atrocities of ridiculing first period classes until Lunch, I am sure", he said. "Sorry", we mumbled.

"Watch me blog about that _ugly_ tie combo tonight," Blair added under her breath. At this we all giggled,

receiving another glare from The Pad.

As I was waiting for the bell to ring, I was wondering about what Naruto had told me about seeing me

after class. How could he possibly know what class I had? I deemed it impossible and focused on

gathering my books and listening in on the conversation Serena and Blair were having. "I'm telling you B,

the way he looks at you, and it's so obvious he likes you!" Serena said. "Who likes Blair?" I asked. "It's

nothing Rabiah, some weird theory S has about Edward." Blair replied for her. "I think she's right B, I did

see him looking at you intently when we walked in.", I said. "Oh come on. I'm not that special that he's

going to be staring at me. ", Blair replied dejectedly. "Oh no! B,he's looking at you," Serena said

suddenly. "What? Who's looking at me? Honestly S..." she trailed off when she saw where S was looking.

Edward. We all watched as he motioned her with his index finger. That could only mean one thing.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." Blair said breathlessly. " OMG. B. GO!" I whispered furiously. "I, um,

maybe he needs help with his homework." Blair said while getting up. "_What _homework?" Serena hissed

so no one can overhear us. " It's just her way to deal with stress. She just has incoherent verbal

diarrhea." I said laughing. "She better not have any form of it when she talks to _him_," Serena said

motioning to Edward. When the bell rang Blair came over to us, obviously pleased at what had

transpired between both of them. "What happened?" Serena asked. "Later, at lunch," Blair whispered.

"Okaay then. She never whispers. Usually it's all shouting or whining. Whatever he did to her, I hope he

does it again." Serena said. That comment was received with a smack from both of us as usual. "Hey!"

she protested.

I stepped out of the class and froze in my tracks. Naruto was standing in front of me, leaning casually

against the lockers. He would have given Adonis a run for his money. I was going to open my mouth to

say hi when I heard a banshee. "Naruto Babyyyy. I missed you soo much!" Ugh. Look who's back.

Dun dun dun duuh. Left you at a nasty cliffy dint I

Sorry for not updating sooner. Remember how there was the whole internet issue, well now I'm back in Toronto, but I have school and my finals are coming up which makes it even hard to post anything for you ppl. I am trying but when you're studying about stupid Trig while writing Fanfics. Things tend to get awkward. So this is why I thought I would write out my Fanfics on paper during whatever time I get and type em up later on and post em. But even tho I try I think my writing will suffer because when I type it up on the comp, the inspiration and words flow out of me like water from a hose. Okayy. _Now that just sounds wrong._ Okay let's just say I will do my best and it is you, my fans that have got me going this far.

As a side note, The Devil Who Wears Prada will be updated sooner or later when I have some "School celebrity juice, not from Concentrate"(_I totally stole that from Perez Hilton but yea) _ So don't expect much on that story just yet, I wanna concentrate on this one more. And one more thing before you guys can curse me to the fiery pits of Hades; I am _planning_ on writing a Twilight Fanfic. Notice how I italicized the planning part? Well yeah, it all depends on time and the review I get. So if I have some nice Twilight fans out there, ppl review and u shall receive a fanfic fit for royalty. Ok that is obnoxiously stupid but whatev. –U noe u love me. Xoxo.


	5. Attraction

_Recap_: I stepped out of the class and froze in my tracks. Naruto was standing in front of me, leaning casually

against the lockers. He would have given Adonis a run for his money. I was going to open my mouth to

say hi when I heard a banshee. "Naruto Babyyyy. I missed you soo much!" Ugh. Look who's back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rabiah POV

What. The. Hell. What was _she_ doing here? Oh and how could I forget, wasn't she the school slut who

was supposedly hitting on my future boyfriend. I stopped in mid thought when Blair and Serena

whispered into my ear. "Wasn't she supposed to be in the Hamptons for like another month?", Serena

asked. "I hope the bitch got herpes.", Blair replied. "Why is she getting herpes again?," I asked,

dumbfounded. "Cuz I heard she had a whole ring in the Hamptons and supposedly she slept with

everyone with balls.", Blair said completely unaware how irrelevant this was.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Naruto started talking. "Um, hi Vanessa. Nice meeting you

here." He said. " Ohmigosh Naru u look so HOT today.," Vanessa said. "Um, I er.. um.," Naruto was

obviously getting uncomfortable. That's when I thought I should intervene. " Vanessa! You're back

early. Well now if you don't mind, we all need to get to lunch and you're blocking the halls.," I said

acidly. "Why are you even speaking to me like that. Don't you have some Mathlete club to be at," She

sneered. " Excuse me Vanessa. If you don't mind, we really need to get to class. And I hope to make

this clear to you, I'm not available, especially not to _you." _Naruto said politely. Then he gently held

my arm and tugged me away. I didn't even realize what was happening until he started speaking

again "My goodness, that woman will never understand, will she?," Naruto said exasperated. " Um no,

I think she has issues with understanding anything in plain English.," I replied. Naruto chuckled.

"So, I assume we're still on our lunch date?," Naruto asked me. Wait a minute, did he just say _date?_

Oh My God. "Yeah, I think we are.," I replied, still shaken. We walked to the cafeteria, gawked at by

the whole freshman class. Damn those girls. We got into the lunch line and Naruto grabbed me a tray

first and grabbed himself one after. There was a lot to choose from in our school cafeteria because our

principal supposedly believed in nutrition. I got myself a slice of pizza, a yogurt, a salad, and an apple

juice box. Naruto got the same thing as me sans the pizza, instead, he got himself a hamburger. I

reached into my bag to pay for my food when Naruto already slipped a bill into the lunch lady's hand.

"For both of us," he said. "But Naruto, I have money, I can pay," I started. " I won't let you pay on

the first lunch date, Rabiah," he smiled my favourite crooked smile. I blushed from embarrassment

and ducked my head down.

We quickly exited the line and found ourselves a table on the far side of the Cafeteria, usually where

no one ate. At least we were alone. We started eating and Naruto started " So Rabiah, I hope you

don't find it awkward that I just asked you out for lunch?," he asked. "No, not at all." I replied. What I

actually felt like saying was " OMG. I love you to death, Marry me!" but ofcourse, I wasn't falling way

down there. At least, not yet.

"Well I'm glad," he said laughing. "By the way, that color green looks lovely on you", he added. "Oh,

thanks," I replied, blushing. "So what's your favorite colour," he asked while taking a sip of his juice.

My eyes instantly flashed to his and without thinking I blurted out blue, when in reality it was green.

That made me blush even more, causing another round of the Spanish Inquisition from Naruto.

"What? Why are you blushing, not that I'm complaining.," he smile crookedly.

"It'sthecoulourofyoureyestoday." I said. "Come again?," he asked. I took a deep breath " It's the color

of your eyes," I replied timidly, raising my gaze so I could probably see the ridicule in his eyes. But

what I saw in his eyes was something completely different. Before I could even process what was

happening, Naruto's lips were on mine. I was aware that we were in a cafeteria filled with people, yet

all I wanted to do was melt into his arms. He was an amazing kisser, and we just kept kissing for a

couple of minutes when I heard the screech of metal. "NARUTO! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!" I

broke away from Naruto to see my worst nightmare before my very eyes. Oh Shit. I'm screwed I

thought as I braced myself for the inevitable.


	6. Kisses and Surprises

**Hello everyone.**

**sorry for the delay, schools a bee-yotch. A quick note, I changed Edwards name to Liam. Why? Err cuz I love the latter, and the former kept reminding me of Edward Cullen. ahem. Im too lazy to go change it in the other chappies, so bear with me. I love you all:D**

**Listen to Love,etc by PET SHOP BOYZ to set the mood. **

**Here it is: **

**Rabiah POV**

We were sitting in the caf, Naru next to me,Liam next to Blair, and Matt next to Serena. I saw Georgina sitting at the jock table with her peroxi-blondettes, and she was glaring daggers at me.

I really didn't know what her problem was but I wasn't going to let her affect me.

As if on cue Naru softly asked me " Hey is everything okay?"

I looked up into his bright blue eyes and said "yes".

"Liar", he smiled at me. Well I guess he knew me better than I thought. "Rabiah, if this is about Georgina, you don't have to worry about that. She's just very fond of me", he replied matter of factly.

What a gentleman! "Well she's just like that, so I'm not letting that affect me. Don't worry", I replied.

"Good, because I don't like seeing you upset like that.", he said sincerely.

I took a quick peek at Georgina, and yes, she was still glaring at me, even more intensely, if that were even possible. I was apalled. Then I took a deep breath, turned to Naru, and did the unthinkable.

I kissed him. Full on the lips. He was shocked at first but then he kissed me back. It seemed like the whole cafeteria stopped what they were doing and the buzz died down.

Someone wolf whistled and we broke apart, panting. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us and blushed like hell.

_Uh oh._ I saw Serena and Blair staring at me with happiness just radiating off of them, I saw Georgina looking muderous, Matt and Liam both looking disgusted and amused at the same time.

Blair broke the silence by quickly getting up onto the top of the table and yelling at the top of her lungs "OMFGGG Naruto, the sex God has just sucked face with my best friend Rachel! All you gals out there, sucks to be you. So lets give a round of applause to the new golden couple, well next to me and Liam!", with that she swooped down and planted her lips on Liam' _that _was something even I didn't see coming.

The whole Cafeteria clapped at Blair's little performance as Blair and Liam broke apart. Now Liam looked really happy and had a grin on his face that would put a chesire cat to shame.

Matt looked at Serena and said " I'm not much of a performer. I want to kiss you but I'd rather do it somewhere where it won't end up on Youtube thru someones Blackberry." _Holy MOther of.. are my ears ringing or did Matt just say that to Serena!?_

Serena looked at him and smiled and said sweetly " You're gonna have to work for it pretty boy." Typical S, all guys being beneath her. She'll never get married I thought.

I heard someone wail about how all the good ones were taken. But what I heard next was even shocking. Some Junior loudly said " WTF guy, why did they have to take the prettiest girls around here!". Turns out, he was sitting at the Jock's table and suddenly 7 ravenous peroxi-blondettes attacked him. It was funny, in a shocking way, this day turned out to be so unpredicted, maybe I will wake up from my dream after all.

**Naruto POV**

After I reassured Rabiah about Georgina, I was pretty ticked. I mean why would that girl try to ruin everything between me and Rabiah. _If there was anything. _

I looked down at Rabiah and saw her glaring at Georgina and set her jaw. _Uh oh. _Either she was going to go over there and break the girl's jaw or do something equally dangerous. _Oh No. Does she even know how to throw a punch without fracturing her wrist?_ I was thinking frantically when I felt Rabiah twist in her seat, grab the front of my polo and pull me against her. _Holy fucking shit, what is she.._ Then as I was trying to regain my composure and look at Rabiah, I felt her soft lips against mine.

I have to say, I was shocked. _Bloody Hell._ Then, I thought with my heart, and my heart told me one thing: I wanted this girl and I wanted her bad. And that's when I kissed her back.

We broke apart when our lungs were completely depleted of oxygen and someone wolf whistled.

I looked at Rabiah and saw her ducking her head, blushing. Oh that seductive blush.

**Liam POV**

Woah! Did they seriously just do that? I looked at them, in disgust because, truth be told, who likes spit being swapped, and in awe, I never thought these two to ever get beyond the staring. Haha, looks like the 40 year old virgin cracked.(** A/N - Naru is the 40 year old virgin, seeing as he was never involved with any girl school)**

Blair suddenly got up and yelled at the top of her lungs "OMFGGG Naruto, the sex God has just sucked face with my best friend Rabiah! All you gals out there, sucks to be you. So lets give a round of applause to the new golden couple, well next to me and Liam!"

Ha! Good God, girl has some nerve to do that, and she thought me and her were.. _Holy... wait.. did she just say..._and with that she literally swooped down in my shocked face and kissed me.

Right on the lips. Without a care in the world. None of that hesitation girls had. Woah, and it felt amazing. On second thought, I wanted to be doing this constantly. We broke apart, me still reeling from shock, her proud at her accomplishment, also very flushed and gulping air .

Yes! I got my girl. I got the one thing I wanted for so long. Well she basically swooped into my arms.

**Matt POV**

I needed to do this now. Tell her how much I love her, and want her. But I was quite original about it. I turned to her, the love of my life," I'm not much of a performer. I want to kiss you but I'd rather do it somewhere where it won't end up on Youtube thru someones Blackberry"

She smiled at me, sweetly, she had that glint in her eye, "You're gonna have to work for it pretty boy"

This was why I loved her so much, she was worth having. Unlike other girls, she made sure no one got her easily. I smiled contentedly and faced the rest of my group as I clasped Serena's hand in my own and whispered in her ear " I will work for it, no matter what the price. It's because I want you, more than anything". And with that I moved back, her hand just inches away from mine.

**Rabiah POV**

Today was so strange, yet so perfect. I looked at my friends and smiled. Blair looked plain happy, she would burst if she didn't let out all that pent up energy.

Serena looked happy and smug, the look she had when she knew she was going to win. Ha! Poor Matt, he doesn't know what he's in for.

I looked at my peers, the caf resumed it's buzz and gossip, only this time we were the center of everyone's conversations.

I looked down at my hand, clasped in Naruto's and I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. Everything was perfect, and I was where I wanted to be, with my friends and my Naruto.

I looked at my friends and we smiled, thinking the same thing, we finally found them, the boys we wanted to spend a lifetime with, but that would wait, we just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy it.

Because life is unpredictable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heyloooo

Okay the whole kissing scene(s) was getting dragged so im like " u nooe wat, im doing it"

so there was another chappie

lemme noe what you think:D

love.


	7. PretAPoor G

**Guys...I love you all? And i know ya'll are coming to mi house with pitchforks...But Im Sorry? Ahem... here's another chappie.. and again.. Dont Kill me... plz**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I stepped out of the class and froze in my tracks. Naruto was standing in front of me, leaning casually_

_against the lockers. He would have given Adonis a run for his money. I was going to open my mouth to_

_say hi when I heard a banshee. "Naruto Babyyyy. I missed you soo much!" Ugh. Look who's back_

**Rabiah POV **

.God. Georgina Fucking Sparks. Is. Back.

**Blair POV**

Holy Mother of.... That skank is back.

**Serena POV**

Perfect. Like we didn't already have Vanessa. What is this? Skanks United?

**Naruto POV**

I was waiting by the Business Studies class when Rabiah came out followed by Serena and Blair. When she saw me, her face lit up with joy. That's when I heard that obnoxious voice. The sound of nails scraping down a chalkboard-a million times worse. "Naruto Babyyyyyy. I missed you soo much!"

"Er..Hi, um- Georgina. " I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Serena glaring at Georgina, Blair taking out her nail file (I'm assuming that's not exactly for her nails?) and Rabiah looking plain scared and hurt. Wait.. why would she be .... Oh my Lord am I an idiot. It all came back to me in a rush: Freshman Year. Edward's Birthday party. Drinks. Me alone with Georgina in a bedroom. Her, trying to use her _moves_ on me. Me leaving her telling her I wasn't interested. It all came back. How the next day the football team slapped me on the back saying I'd been iniated into the Sleeping- With-Georgina Club. Oh Fuck. The truth was I didn't sleep with her. It was her who went around saying what a great time we had...Great time my ass. Rabiah was at that party... so this could mean only one thing. She somehow thought I did sleep with Georgina and I'm going to go back to her. Fuck.

" Naruto, its been such a long time!" Georgina said.

" Yeah..um.. why are you here,Georgina, didn't you go to Europe for boarding school? " I asked hopefully. Maybe she'd go back to Europe after all.

"Yeah I was.. but I got bored. So I came back. Besides, I missed you all like _hell" _she said a sing-song voice.

" Sure, G, we're so fucking ecstatic you're here." Blair said icily.

"Um guys, we're sorta blocking the hallway here." Edward said

"Oh anyways, lets go eat lunch Naruto. I have soo much catching up to do." Georgina said.

"Dont worry G, there wasn't one single case of herpes since you left, so its all good" Serena replied smiling.

I had to chuckle at that. I saw the look on Rabiah's face and sombered up. It was that calculating look she had when she was sure something was going to happen and yet she wanted to change it. I needed to man up and now.

"Listen G, I'm sorry but I already have plans for lunch, With Rabiah." I said casually.

"Rabiah?!" Georgina exclaimed.

"Rabiah?" Edward questioned.

"Yes Rabiah. My God people. Did you all think he was gay or something?" Blair said, definetly annoyed at their lack of hiding their emotions.

"Yes, Rabiah. Now if you'll excuse us" with that put my arm around Rabiah's waist and looked at her face. She was smiling, at Georgina.

"Girls." I nodded to both Blair and Serena and led Rabiah to the Caf.

**Blair POV**

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS SCHOOL" Georgina bellowed.

"Like you said G, you've got lots of catching up to do." Serena said

"Someone lost their crown a long time ago. This school has a new queen now Georgina, too bad its not you." I said snidely. And with that Samah, Edward, and I left Georgina Sparks in the hallway, staring down at her long coming defeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrite my darlings. there is more to come. i promise.

Love ya'll

Bellz


	8. A Fine Day

Chapter 8

I know it's been a long time, please bear with me, major writers block. My friend inspired me again. ILY R

Listen to ".com/watch?v=Q_N9GfYBgbM its Youth Tunes- Little Girls-----------

_RABIAH POV- _

I woke up to my alarm sounding. It was buzzing like an annoying monstrosity that it always is. I wanted

to sleep in for another 5 minutes, just a couple of minutes of silence where I wouldn't have to think

about the past few days of university essays, counselor meetings, and recommendations. Just 5 minutes

to think back to the fateful day when life with Naru started. _Sigh. _ _Now or never Rabiah! _

I shrugged off the covers and waddled into the bathroom I shared with my sister. I looked in the mirror

and smiled. It was going to be a fine day. Mrs. Cope will be giving us our acceptances and rejections

today. In a small town like this, mail men weren't too responsible, so our Economics Teacher/ Counselor

took things into her own hands. Today was the day my fate would be sealed. Today was the day I would

know if my childhood dream of becoming a Vet would actually become a reality. Yes, Today was going to

be a fine day.

_Naruto POV_

"_I got my high heels on, and my black mini skirt."_

_What the fuck?_ I woke up to some chick serenading me with her lame ass crap. _OH! Right, the radio. _ I

slammed it shut and got up. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked outside. It was cloudy. Like it

was for 350 days of the year here in Malvern. It was less sunny than a black box. Blair liked it, emo

chick, I thought shaking my head. Her and Matt were like the emos of our group. I remembered when

Blair sucker punched me when I called her emo during College Prep Day. College…

_OH HOLY MOTHER OF- _Today was the day we got our applications back, I applied to the best schools yet

I had no hope into getting in anywhere.

My phone buzzed, it was a text from Rabiah. I flipped it open and it read :

_Pick me up sugar? PS, don't stress, we all know you'll become a great Pediatrician. _

This was exactly why I loved this woman- she knew how to make me feel better. She had this uncanny

ability to read my mind, and read me like her open book. I chuckled quietly and strode to the bathroom,

it was going to be a fine day. As long as she stood next to me, it was going to be a fine day, indeed.

_**Serena POV**_

" _So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song, and the butterflies fly away."_

"5 minutes mom" I groaned while reaching for my phone. Wait, why am I this tired? I'm usually a ball of

energy. _Oh – university essays- _they killed me this past week_. _ Speaking of which , today was Friday,

which meant, _ Holy Matt Lanter's boxers! _ We got our "We are pleased to inform you's" and " We deeply

regret's" today. I bolted to the bathroom. Matt and I had been inseparable these past weeks, but when

it came down to Post Secondary Education, well, even the heavens cracked down hard on our quality

time. I quickly brushed my teeth and shrugged into my clothes. I was going to be late for breakfast if I

didn't hurry. I took one last look in the mirror at my deranged face and thought _what could go wrong _

_right?_ I applied to all my top tens, and to some safeties- Someone would have to take me in!

I smiled at myself and willed the anxiety away. Today was going to be a fine day.

Matt POV

I woke up coughing and feeling like horse shit. I felt warm and nauseous. I got up, went to the bathroom

and came out. Sure I didn't look like a fucking Adonis, but since when do I care. My girl likes me the way

I am, which reminded me I needed to give her a ride today. I remembered that today was "the day".The

day when rich universities accepted you depending on how many more libraries or wings your parents

donated to them. I was sick of the idea. Education shouldn't be for sale, in my opinion. But my ace

grades and good conduct just added to Mrs. Copes whole " Don't make me turn into the monster I can

become" mode. She said I was worth it, and there, I wrote up a bunch of lame ass essays and sent them

off. No libraries or cheques attached.

I went down grabbed a granola bar, and headed out. I knew today was going to be fine day, Serena and

I made a lot of progress over the weeks, and I didn't mind her infatuation with all that sparkled and she

didn't mind my brooding too much. Match made fucking made in heaven or not, I was with her and she

was with me, and I knew today was going to be a fucktasticular day. Ill make sure of it.

**Liam POV**

_We are sorry to inform you Mr. Salvatore, but your credentials aren't what it takes to become a paramedic. _

I bolted up. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. I was stressing over this for God

knows how long. Even Blair was noticing. I out of bed and sprinted across the cold floor to my bathroom.

I quickly finished up in there and ran my hand through my hair. It was refusing to cooperate this

morning. Blair had this thing for my hair, apparently a guy loved you if he let you touch his hair. She tried

_that_ one out on _me_. I caved. And ever since, she can't keep her dainty little hands off of my soft hair. _She _

thought it as soft, _I _on the other hand was too much of a jock to think about it.

I slid down the banister of the stairs and came face to face with silence. Looks like everyone's already

left. On a usual day, I would get scolded by my dad for making his polishing go to waste. Seriously,

though, who even polishes their _banister?_

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, next to that where the keys to my dad's Mercedes and a

Note were.

" _For my son, Good luck on this day. –Mom_

_If you don't get accepted into an Ivy, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure Kiddo!- Dad"_

I snorted. Only my father would be such a clown. Blair and him made an inseparable team on their

weekly "Lets Revive Liam's Elementary School Days" My parents loved her. Her dad loved me. Hermom?

Not so much. I walked out to the driveway and got rolling. It was a ritual for us guys go pick our girls up.

On the way to her house, I contemplated texting her to come out so I wouldn't have to face her mother.

But, my dad instilled chivalry in me and Damon since a young age, and I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Besides old stuff like that turned Blair on – amongst other things.

I parked next to her mom's Lexus and took a deep breath. My girl was my savior, and as long as she's

with me, I wont ever be alone. I took one last look in the rearview mirror and stepped out. It was going

to be a fine day, I had a feeling about it.

**Blair POV**

"BLAIRRRR!" Someone was yelling my voice. It interrupted my dream about Liam and his, er assets.

"Sweet heart its nearly time for school. Our Yale bound champ doesn't act like this does she?" came another voice.

_I groaned. "_I'm coming!" I yelled as best as I can. Everyday since I was 3 my dad acted like Yale would be

begging me to come to them. He was alumni and my mom was Harvard alumni. How those two made it

work out during the annual YALE-HARVARD game, I never got.

Personally wasn't too sure about Yale, sure I had the creds, but hello, I refuse to spend all my time

studying. That's Liam's job. Unless he was snogging me, then we'd both be- preoccupied.

I got up, and dragged myself to my bathroom. I took a shower, got ready, and strode down the stairs.

"There she is!" my dad acknowledged. Breakfast was a big family affair for us. So was dinner. And so

would be lunch until I put my foot down 3 summers ago, I was in high school – not in Gelda's Cheery

Daycare. I did lunch with my friends, and now, boyfriend- my parents can have the other two.

"Thanks for the pancakes, mum" I tried sucking up.

"I still don't approve of him Blair" she said sternly- referring to Liam. She thought he was bad and a little

surprised when he brought her lilies, her favorite flower. Rabiah's mom softened up, why the heck did it

not work on mine?!

"He's my boyfriend, mother, someone I love" I reminded her.

" And he won't be.." she was cut off by the sound of someone ringing the doorbell.

"That's me! By Dad, Mum!" I raced off towards the door and opened it. And there he was- in all his

morning goodness. He smiled and winked at me, and looked over my shoulder and smiled

" Good morning Mrs. Waldorf, how are you doing this lovely morning" he asked my mother, who to my

surprise had followed me to the door.

"Fine, Liam, glad you asked. Blair, do you have your lunch money?" she said

"Yes mom, we have a prepaid account with the school remember?" I gritted my teeth, she was trying to ignore Liam.

"Yes well, have a good day you two!" and with that the door closed.

"Ready ?" Liam asked

"As I'll ever be." I replied. I was confident and I knew I could make this day work for me. So what if it left

my fate to the wind, I had the man of my dreams by my side and that was all that mattered.


	9. Love, Truffles and tantrums

Okay so I'm back, and this chappie's gonna be more of a Naru/Rabiah focused one.

A very Happy Birthday to my great friend, R: this one's for you 3

Enjoy.

Listen to Comsic Love- Florence and The Machine : .com/watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM&feature=av2e

And Intro by the XX

.com/watch?v=ANJb1dzNLXE

...

**Naruto POV**

I drove into Rabiah's driveway and got out of the car and walked down to the porch. Most guys would honk their horns and their girlfriends would come out, but not me, if anything I was a gentleman. I loved her, Rabiah, she was the one for me, and I had felt it a long time ago, and I had promised myself to cherish her, and protect her. Before I even had the chance to knock, the door burst open and out came Rabiah. "Good Morning, Naru" she said with a smile as she closed her door behind her.

"Morning to you too" I said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Shall we?" I motioned towards the car.

As soon as I got her settled into the front seat, I walked over to my side and got in.

"You know, you're gonna get wrinkles, the way you're frowning", Rabiah said.

"What?" I wasn't frowning, sure I was stressed, but I wasn't letting it show was I? I just smiled at her and eased out onto the road and sped towards school.

"Naru, I know that you're going to get into all the Ivy's you applied to and you know it too", she replied.

"Can't know that for sure until I see it, babe", I said

" Yes, well you're worrying too much, and as much as I love you, I'm not letting you go anywhere near _Botox_ if you have frown lines, mister", she said condescendingly.

I laughed, I mean how do you not laugh at something like that. I looked over to see her smiling that content smile of hers. She must be thinking "mission accomplished". As if there weren't enough reasons, this is why I loved this girl, she knew how to keep me out of trouble and make me smile when I went off to brood. She brought out the best in me, a thing which I couldn't have done on my own.

I drove my way into the parking lot and eased my car into the parking spot I liked. It was close enough to the school but also hidden partially by some oaks which kept the car cool during the summers.

I got out and spotted Serena and Matt making their way to us, and I walked over to open Rabiah's door.

"Hey guys!" Serena crooned.

"Hey" Rabiah and I said. Today was one of those mornings when I was too tense to properly acknowledge Serena's abundance of morning cheerfulness. I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing; it was Liam.

"Hey, do you need a ride, cuz I'm already at school, so no can do mate." I said before he could even ask.

"No, you might want to get the girls over to my car, Blair has, ahem, a problem. " Liam said.

"Oookay..." I replied. Problem + a girl. I did not want to delve into what kind of problem she had. Most likely the gift of the month problem? This is why I liked being a guy, I didn't have to cringe every time I saw an _Always _advert, I laughed.

"Girls, Liam called; Blair needs you," I said, snapping shut my phone.

"What? Where is he?" Rabiah asked scanning the lot for Liam's car. Suddenly we heard someone shouting "Babe, it'll be fine, trust me, I'm sure everyone accepted you". It was Liam, standing next to a Mercedes.

"Looks like we found Blair" I muttered.

"On the contrary, looks like we found Naruto 2.0. I swear that girl is just as bad as you Naruto" Serena laughed.

We all made our way to the car where we heard Blair "Liam Salvatore, don't blame this on my hormones, do you realize that I have no fallbacks if I don't get in. NONE, nada!"

Liam opened his mouth to say something when he spotted us and let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

"I swear she was fine on the way here, and just now she started panicking" Liam said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Calm down, Serena and I can handle this. This isn't the first time she's refused to go somewhere because she freaked out." Rabiah said walking over to Blair's side of the car. "You boys get inside and save us seats in assembly. We'll be in soon".

And with that Liam, Matt and I walked to the auditorium on the side of the school building.

"Girls. They're complicated" I said to my mates.

And in unison "But so worth it".

**Rabiah POV**

"Blair? What's wrong?" I asked the panic stricken girl in the car.

"I just- I'm just scared Rae..." she whimpered. I got my arms around her and spoke to Serena "Do you have our emergency pack?"

"Yup, here" she said handing me a pink mesh bag filled with comfort food like chocolates and truffles.

"Now, we are going to go to assembly, the three of us, and you are going to munch on those chocolates, and go to you happy place, kay?" I said, getting Blair to her feet.

"Mhmm" she mumbled popping a truffle in her mouth. "Can I think of my happy place where Liam..." I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Please, B, no TMI." I said fiercely.

"Yeah, I want to hold down my breakfast, thank you very much" Serena chimed in.

We walked into the auditorium and spotted the boys. As we made our way towards them I noticed Liam was still looking distraught and Matt was looking confused at the look on Blair's face and the bag in her hand. Naruto on the other hand, took one look at the bag and started chuckling and mouthed something to Liam which made Liam pale even more.

"Chocolates? Really? Chocolates is what made her calm down?" Liam said groaning and facepalming himself. "I swear to God I was thinking I might have to inject her with a massive dose of Prozac to get her to calm down and breathe".

"Love you too babe" Blair replied

"Hey, if everyone knew that chocolate was the best therapy for a girl, shrinks would be out of business won't they? Besides, we've had her do this way too many times for us not to pack some chocolates in our bags at all times. It's typical Blair" I said smiling and sat down next to Naru.

And with that the lights dimmed and morning assembly for us seniors began. I nestled into Naru's side and smiled at us. Blair was contentedly munching on her chocolate and Liam had his arm around her. Matt and Serena were sitting on one side of us and sitting much like us, but with Serena's bag in the middle. To her, her boyfriend and her bags made her world go round. I let a quiet giggle escape my lips and Naru shifted to look down at me. Even in the darkness I could see the sheer beauty that was in his face, and though I felt too lucky to be sitting next to this man, I felt like we fit like puzzle pieces. It took some time to find us together, but when we were joined, we fit perfectly. I turned my head to the Principal crooning away and smiled. It didn't matter where I was, because I'd be with him, and our love would be the work of fairytales and eternal.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heart beat._

...

Omigosh guys. That's a wrap. New chaps hopefully coming soon.


End file.
